


Omega knight

by I_own_the_gay_equivalent_of_the_batcave



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AND I FUCKING WANT IT, Alpha Sidon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Link (Legend of Zelda), Beta Zelda, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I FOUND OUT HOW TO DO IT HELL YEAH, I READ A FIC WHERE OMEGAS PURR, M/M, Omega Link (Legend of Zelda), Omegaverse, RIP, There is more than one chapter, also some forgotten tags lol, i forgot, i just have no idea how to make the thingy say incomplete, im a dumb fuck TM, look just because hes an omega doesnt mean he'll take anyones shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_own_the_gay_equivalent_of_the_batcave/pseuds/I_own_the_gay_equivalent_of_the_batcave
Summary: Everything was going excellently!The calamity was gone.Link was training the new generation of knights.Everything was not so stressful now, it was safe.However being safe caused Link a little... issue/





	1. Chapter 1

The calamity was gone.

And for the first time since he woke up Link felt... safe.

However Link did not know what type of issues that would bring up for him.

\--

When the calamity was defeated and all of Hyrule celebrated for weeks Link was given a new job, to train the new generation of knights and honestly Link was absolutely ecstatic! So once the castle was brought back to its former glory Link wasted no time in beginning their training.

The training was going excellently, the young knights looked up to him while the older ones respected him, even the proud alphas were willing to obey a younger male who hasn’t even presented yet! This had Link swelling with pride.

After a few months of training the new recruits Link has finally thought of bringing them on their first mission, although first he must finalize some detail with Zelda and evaluate their group combat before allowing any of them to go.

The day was hot,it was summer after all so Link thought nothing of it. Why should he in the first place? He’s been up to death mountain for the goddesses sake! Link walked around watching all of the knights like a hawk, although he notices they aren’t sweating much? As weird as that may be as an observation it was an important key to see how hard one is trying. Yet here Link was sweating bullets while all the other knights only had a light sheen on them? 

Link shook his head and decided to sit down for a bit, he was panting. Link wondered why was he panting? He had an insane amount of stamina yet he was panting for only walking around a bit, was he getting sick? Ignoring his thoughts once more Link pulled out a letter from his pocket with a soft smile, it was from Sidon.

Dearest friend,

It has been a while since I last saw you, which is truly a shame. However I understand that you are currently busy training the new generation of royal knights which is absolutely amazing!

Perhaps when you have time for yourself you’d enjoy to come to the Domain? Bazz would absolutely love to see some new techniques from, and I quote ‘Amazing champion of Hyrule, he’s like his own Divine beast! Vah Link!’. Father has also been up my gills about a visit, all of the Domain misses your presence, as do I.

Be sure to respond soon dearest friend,

Sincerely Sidon.

Link laughed at how Sidon quoted Bazz, his smile became wider as he thought about his best friend. It has been a while since he last saw him, maybe he should visit soon? Zelda constantly tells him to take a break although he really doesn’t mind not having one.

Completely distracted from the letter Link didn’t notice how much warmer it became or how his skin itched, and given no time to notice a rookie hollered at LInk for some assistance or more like proving a point to his training partner. Standing up and stretching Link walked over to the two knights.

“Master Link, you’ve been all across Hyrule right? So you must know that there IS an 8th heroine right! Arthur is just being dumb!” The black haired knight asked, Arthur tsked. “The 8th heroine is just an old wives tale Du” Arthur crossed his arms and glared at his friend, and soon the two began arguing.

LInk chuckled at their antics, however before being able to confirm the existence of the 8th heroine Link’s vision became blurred and his knees became jelly. With a confused grunt Link collapsed which quickly replaced the two knight’s heated argument with concern, Arthur acting quick caught Link before he hit the ground.

Soon everyone came running towards the three, some ran to get some help as Link’s world span in a blurred mess. What in the world was happening?

“Master Link! Are you alright! H-hey don’t pass ou-” The guards sentence was cut short, a smell, a scent.

Omega.

Acting quick Arthur shoved Link into Du’s arms and covered his nose, standing up tall he made sure to make himself look as powerful as possible. “All who are Alpha leave immediately! All who are beta stay with Master Link to make sure his condition doesn’t worsen” And as ordered everyone did as told, Arthur thanked the goddesses above.

Du now looking down at Link’s pained face he now just realised that Link was giving off a scent of an omega in heat, now understanding Arthur’s panic he held Link a tad bit tighter, afraid of what might happen.

Soon some healers and even, now queen, Zelda herself. Allowing for Zelda who was also beta to take hold of Link she inspected him and sure enough, Link was in heat. Muttering a quick thank you to Du she turned to the healers and told them where to take him. 

With Link taken away Zelda took a breath she didn’t know she was holding and turned to the group of beta knights who all now stood awkwardly, straightening herself Zelda put on a calm smile.

“I apologise for not thanking you all properly, however, may I ask how did you get all the alphas away?” SHe questioned, whoever was the beta that shooed them away must have an insane amount of respect.

“My queen, it was Arthur who is also alpha, he was the first to understand what was happening and acted quickly” Du explained, the other betas nodding. Surprised Zelda nodded “ I shall bring them back, I’d assume Link wouldn’t want for all of you to miss training worrying over him, he has a surprise planned out. Although it may be a little bit delayed” Zelda giggled before leaving to go look for the rest of the knights.

\---

Link felt light, he was being carried he assumed.

Everything felt hot, and itchy but there was a new feeling, it was somewhat familiar however it felt more...primal.

His body begged for something, someone, but he doesn’t know what or who or anything!

He soon felt a soft surface, a bed perhaps? Wait, there were people talking to him again. Link tried to focus on the words.

“Master Link, you may be extremely confused right now however you’ll be fine, what you’re currently experiencing is your first heat”

Heat?

He is an omega? He couldn’t be.

“Your heat will pass within a weeks time at most, so do not fret”

A week, he couldn’t deal with that. His body felt too weak and tired to focus for any longer and in what felt like an eternity he heard the people leave, and Link didn’t know if he like that idea or not.

Even if he felt so tired he couldn’t relax, he couldn’t. The itch, it’s annoying, uncomfortable. Uncomfortable. Unforformtable, yes he must make himself comfortable if he can sleep. 

Standing on weak legs he mindlessly grabbed what his itch told him to, and after gathering everything the feeling told him to he made his way to his bed and began placing them in specific places, his itch told him where so he didn’t worry on how specific it was. Once he was seemingly happy with, whatever he made.

Nest.

Yes, happy with the nest.  
Finally Link can close his eyes and relax and soon he fell asleep.


	2. Ay yo, a little bit of smut uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im reallt tired yeet

Link woke up with a wet sensation on his thighs and with the itch still very prominent, however his head was a little clearer so that was good.

Bringing his hand down to the wetness he assessed that it was slick, Link gave a disappointed sigh.

Guess I really am an omega aren’t I?

Link knew little about the dynamics, he had only been briefed the facts of each secondary gender when he was given the job of training knights, he had no idea why but he didn’t complain. He knew that alphas were usually proud and protective, the perfect providers if you will. Then the most common gender were betas who were middle ground between alpha and omega, they do not go through heats or ruts neither. And finally there were omegas, they were weak, docile creatures who were supposed to stay home and mother their alphas young.

And the champion of Hyrule, the protector of Queen Zelda and the hero who defeated the calamity presented as an omega. 

This worried Link, Link was afraid that he might lose his beloved job of training the new recruits, lose the respect he worked hard for from the citizens of Hyrule, he was afraid he would be forced to mate with some random alpha and bare their young against his will. 

With all these thoughts blinding him in fear Link didn’t notice the door opening and closing until he felt the weight of his bed shift, looking up he saw a concerned Zelda.

“Ah Link! Did I disturb you? I know I shouldn’t disturb an omega in heat however I feared that, well I’m assuming is what currently happening. You’re afraid of your new status aren’t you?” Link stared at her wide eyed, how did she know? 

“I can smell your distress of course Link, I’m not psychic. However that is not what I came here to tell you” Ah right, Zelda must’ve had something important to say since she usually does if he goes to him directly.

“You won’t lose all of your hard work”

Link froze, he didn’t know how a simple and short sentence could bring so much relief. Link must’ve been holding because he released a deep sigh of relief, Zelda smiled at that. However, not all good things last and quickly the itch becomes unbearable, his body heat skyrocketed and that weird feeling came back with a vengeance. Falling bad into his bed with a groan Link clutched his abdomen, Zelda knowing fully well what’s happening stood up awkwardly and walked to the door and waved Link goodbye before leaving.

Link hated this feeling, it was foriegn to him however not completely new either. He remembered on his journeys he’d get like this every now and then, where he’d be

Aroused.

 

It didn’t happen often since he was focused on saving Hyrule however it did happen when he was in safer places like inn’s and quite often… the Zora’s Domain. And Link felt guilty everytime because it was always caused by the same thought, the thought of his best friend, the prince of the zora, Sidon. 

Link was the worst friend, what type of friend thinks about them in such a way, to think about how it would feel to have their large hands slowly slip downwards, his breath near his face, to be violently bre-

Link stopped his train of thought when he felt more slick coating his thighs and his little friend coming to life, the blond groaned again as he rubbed his thighs together which elited a moan from him, guess being in heat made him more sensitive.

Link couldn’t help himself, if rubbing his thighs could bring him such pleasure then what else can? Gently bringing his hand to his bare chest he took one of his pink nipples into his fingers and lightly squeezed, and as he expected it was really good.

He repeated that action over and over while his other hand went downwards to his boxers, precum stained them and Link mewled, he’s never really taken the time to do this properly since when he got horny he just rubbed one in as quickly as possible, he had no time to take it slow and pleasurable but now he does. Slipping off his boxers his member was exposed to the cold air around him, moaning louder now he started to move his hand up and down. 

I-It was almost too much! Link’s mind was blank and he mewled and moaned into his pillow however it wasn’t enough. An idea popped into his head, he’s only tried it once before and enjoyed it he took the hand that occupied his weeping member and brought it to his twitching hole. Link knew that slick was a natural lubricant so he didn’t worry much about the preparation, and slowly he entered a finger. 

Link screamed in ecstasy, it felt- felt so right! So good h he needed more! Link added a second and a third finger and begun to thrust them in and out. Link couldn’t contain his moans! He didn’t care if anyone heard him! It felt so good!

Link didn’t last long since it only took a good 15 seconds of thrusting for him to cum his brains out, and here he though being an omega was going to be all bad. Link laid there for a few seconds before sleep took over him, after that mind blowing orgasm he felt so tired.

\--

Arthur was talking to Du again, it was a day after Link collapsed and presented as an omega now however they were ordered to keep on training on group and horse combat. It was now time for break for them so all the knights in training gladly ran off to chat or get water, whatever really.  
“So, do you think master Link is alright?” Du asked suddenly, catching Arthur by surprise. Arthur thought about it for a moment, on one end he thought on how it’s Link and that he’s totally fine however the other end he worried over their master, was he scared? I mean he presented in front of at least 7 alphas! Arthur was terrified when he presented as alpha but he was in the comfort of his own room and had no omegas around so he really couldn’t compare to Link. However he’s a nice friend so he won’t voice those concerns to his already anxious friend.

“I’m sure he’s fine Du, plus I heard Gwy-” Before Arthur could finish his sentence a white haired omega came running towards them in high speeds and tackled Du to the ground in a bone crushing hug.

“Oh Du! As much as I respect the queen and master Link I don’t think I can stand to be outside his door again!” Du’s sister whined, getting up and dusting herself she explained herself. “Queen Zelda left Master Link’s room this morning and saw me passing by, she asked me to keep watch and to alert her if I found anything suspicious, I of course agreed since I can’t deny the queen and I thought it would be a simple task so I’d get out of my work but… but!” Gwyn couldn’t finish her sentence at all without a furious blush covering her face.

Now standing Du also blushed and hushed her as well, he really didn’t want to hear the details and neither does Arthur.

“As I was saying earlier I heard that Gwyn was guarding his bedroom door and now I guess it’s confirmed ha ha, and how are you anyways Gwyn? Besides your guarding duty, we respect our master so we really don’t want to know” Arthur asked politely, staring at him wide eyed for a moment since she was still collecting herself she smiled at him and nodded.

“Hmm! So today started off fine, when Zelda released me of my duty I ran down the hall as fast I could to come tell you that Master LInk was alright since I knew Du was worried over him, which is totally adorable but as I was making my way down I ran into a rito! Apparently they were there to deliver some mail and stuff, but he told me it was for Master Link from his boyfriend!” Gwyn explained excitedly, she really loves gossip. 

“H-his boyfriend?!” Du exclaimed, the siblings looked so shocked and it amused Arthur since he knew it was actually his best friend Prince Sidon of the zora, he’s been around the Domain before and heard the joke circling around.

“Ha ha don’t worry Du, you haven’t lost you chance because he’s not Master Link’s boyfriend. It’s Prince Sidon, his best friend. People like to joke of it because they’re really close” Du blushed at Arthur’s comment about missing a chance, he didn’t have a crush on Link, he admired him. However he did have a crush on someone else though.

“Oh! I heard about their friendship! Apparently Sidon was the first person to hear Master Link speak after he returned!” Gwyn said excitedly.

Arthur smiled at the two siblings now gossiping to each other, what idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so um, i dont post much but i have a tumblr if ya want it  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lovingthatgayshit


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do you have any idea how hard it is to write while listening to early 2000 rock?
> 
> REALLY HARD

It’s been five and waking up Link knew his heat was over, from how he actually felt disgusting to how he longer felt the itch and with it replaced an immense ache in his hips and ass. Link tried to get up from whatever his bed has become to only be met with the cold, hard floor when his knees buckled underneath his weight. This was a problem.

Link really didn’t want to be found in his bedroom floor nude, covered in his own dried slick, cum and sweat. So once more he tried to get up, holding onto the wall for dear life to make sure he won’t fall again and he succeeded. Making his way to his weardrobe to find something to cover him up until he reaches the baths to make himself clean, heck! Even a lake or pond will do! As he pulled out a robe a knock on his door was heard.

“Master Link? I’m assuming your heat is over, since you’re new to being an omega and all I’ll show you where you need to go and everything!” A voice spoke, if Link recalled correctly it was Du’s twin sister Gwyn. Smiling as he remembered Du speaking fondly over his sister multiple times and even cried on his shoulder once from pure joy when she was accepted as a healer. Putting on his robe Link made his way to his door and took a deep breath, it was the beginning of his new life as an omega and honestly, he was terrified.

Opening the door, he was greeted by a stifled laugh, it was Gwyn. 

“O-oh, my apologies Master Link, but you see your hair” She spoke and Link felt self conscious for some reason, he was never concerned about his hair before.

“What about my hair?” Link asked slowly, looking at Gwyn dead in the eye until…

“Bwahahaha! I’m truly sorry Master Link but your hair looks like a lynel’s mane!” She laughed trying to cover laughter but failing miserably.

“A lynel’s mane? That’s a new one” And now Link was laughing with her, people have commented about his hair all the time and it even became a running gag between many of his friends like, Sidon.

After having a good laughing fit the two finally stopped and took a very much needed breath of air the two omegas walked down the hall to wherever they needed to go, a few stationed guards gave them odd looks but said nothing and Link knew it was probably his smell, it was disgusting.

“Hylia, does every guard have to look at me funny because I smell? I guarantee that I smelled worse around them before!” Link pouted to Gwyn expecting a giggle or something but all he got was a sad sigh? 

“They don’t think you smell bad Master Link, it’s the opposite. I’ll tell you later, we arrived” The sudden change in mood confused Link however the thought of being clean again wiped the worry from his mind. Opening the door Gwyn led him inside to the omega baths, there weren’t too much omegas in the castle so Link assumed it would be empty.

But how wrong he was, his short lived peace of mind was soon replaced with a blinding embarrassment as soon as they entered the room. Loads of nude omegas roamed around a beautiful bath house that looked far too nature like to be inside a castle, some laid on rocks near a pond like bath having happy chatter, others were inside the baths relaxing and if Link’s eyes were deceiving him w-was that a hot spring? How in the name of Hylia was this possible?! 

But it all dawned on Link the most humiliating thing yet, he was the only male And by instinct he covered his eyes with a red hot blush covering his face and ears.

“Wadda you think? All the omegas come here for the mornings to bathe or relax so I thought- um Master Link why are you covering your eyes? We’re all omegas here!” Gwyn exclaimed happily which caught some attention of others. One cheered back at Gwyn too! 

“B-b” Link couldn’t speak, the words died in his throat and it was not the first time something like this happened. He usually relies on his sign language when this happens however to do that he’d have to remove his hands from his face and look. “Master Link? Are you alright, oh wait! Du told me you can’t speak when your nervous” Gwyn gently grasped Link’s wrists and tugged them away Link’s face, looking him in the face with a smile she continued with her little motivation speech. “It doesn’t matter if you’re a guy, we all know you’re omega now. The news… well kinda spread like wildfire ha ha” She laughed nervously at the last bit.

Some random omega came up and placed her arm on his shoulder, Link recognized her as the new gerudo guard from last week. “C’mon! Voe or Vai you’re an omega now and you’re welcomed to join us every morning!” And all the omegas cheered in agreement and it actually made him feel a little bit better.

“We keep our clothes over there if you wanna keep your robe” Gwyn pointed out to a smaller room that indeed had all the other omegas clothes in, Link nodded hesitantly and walked over to the area but he froze. He really didn’t want everyone to see the scars that littered his body, they were morbid and were sure to scare everyone away. Link clutched his robe tightly and turned to Gwyn. “Can I keep this on?” Link asked quietly.

“Master Link you just came out of heat you’re taking that off and taking a bath otherwise that’s just disgusting, there are towels on the self over there if it helps” Gwyn answered honestly with a dead serious face.

Shit.

Slowly taking off his robe he closed his eyes and counted to ten, he’s faced lynels, the divine beasts and the Calamity! Yet his fear of people was still going strong. Letting his robe fall to the floor he quickly grabbed a fluffy towel and wrapped it around his waist. Turning around to face his fears of allowing others to see his disgusting scars he released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Great! I’ll show you to the right pool so you can clean off slick and well stuff!” Link blinked, where were the screams of horror? The gaggs of disgust? He heard none, shaking the thoughts out of his head he followed Gwyn once more to a smaller pool area with a smell of lavender. It was relaxing. “Just take your towel off and leave it on the side for a bit while ya clean, imma go over there and chat with my friends. Just holler if ya need something!” And with that she left him alone to bathe himself, silently thanking Hylia for being allowed to bathe alone he swiftly pulled off his towel and entered the warm water.

Instantly he felt his muscles relax, his aches from this morning dulling and the feeling of being only a little bit cleaner. Relaxing for a moment Link made quick work of washing EVERYTHING off, scrubbing his skin raw even and it felt so good after five days of disgusting sweat, slick and cum. 

After finishing his wash he grabbed his towel laying nearby and wrapped it around his waist when he reluctantly left the warm water. Now walking to Gwyn he shyly waved at her that he was finished, Link bet that they were having a giggle over how shy the Champion of Hyrule was.

“So you’re done! Great, want me to do your hair?” Link stared at her, do his hair? Why do something so unnecessary with something like hair? But before he could answer her she excitedly tugged him to a bunch of rock where most of the omegas were and sat him down, requesting one of them to get them. Confused and slightly scared Link sat there quietly and riggedly. “Master Link by the time I’m finished with you your hair will be as soft as a blupee’s coat!” Gwyn said as she poured some type of oil in Link’s hair, it smelt nice so Link didn’t complain. She began rubbing the oil in soothing motions, making sure to get all of his hair. 

It was going peacefully until Link head cooing all around him, what were they cooing at? Had a dog come inside or something? Link liked animals. The cooing continued and Link opened his eyes which he hadn’t noticed closed. They were staring at him, why were they staring?

“Awww he’s purring!” Purring? What does she mean, he closed his eyes again. He actually really enjoyed this, it was very calming. Well calming until Gwyn poured a bucket of water on him! 

“H-hya!”

aND IT WAS FREEZING! Did she take it from the Hebra mountains herself? How can water be so cold without freezing in the first place?!

“Ha ha! Sorry Master Link but I had to get the suds out somehow, you were too spaced out to notice I was talking to you” Gwyn chuckled at the young champion, Link pouted at her. Still chuckling Gwyn grabbed a hair brush and stared comb through his hair. It didn’t take too long and soon she grabbed them from the other omega he hadn’t noticed who had returned, he doesn’t notice a lot of things Link realises to himself. Gwayn began to braid his hair with emerald ribbons and tied them into a ponytail, she kept his fringe like how it usually is but tidier.  
“Ta da! Now your hair is nice, soft and pretty!” She exclaimed to Link, looking into the reflection of the bath he must admit he does like it. 

As the others compliment Gwyn’s work he thinks to himself once more that, maybe being an omega isn’t so bad?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, theres been looooooaaaaaaddddddds going on and i have like no motivation, im not giving up i assure you
> 
> but honostly ive just been blughenhjk

After having a rather nice bath with the rest of the omegas and going back to his mess of a room to change into his champion’s tunic Link made his way to the dining room hall where he was told Zelda was waiting for him. He again spoke with Gwyn along the way.

Link didn’t notice how hungry he was until his stomach growled rather loudly as he spoke to Gwyn, she laughed at him and told him to get some breakfast. Link smiled, he’s pretty sure he made a new friend. They continued to walk until Gwyn had to leave for work, they shared their farewells and went on their own paths.

Finally reaching the two large doors of the dining room hall his stomach gave another loud growl once more, blushing a little he made his way inside to see the most beautiful sight ever.

The table was full of his favourite foods! Omelettes, rice balls, all sorts of skewers! And don’t get Link started on all the desserts he saw. His mouth drooled at the sight, not to mention the strong aroma which was so strong that he could practically taste the food!. All of these attacks on his senses made him forget about Zelda completely. 

“Good morning Link, I hope this morning treated you well?” Ah right, Zelda. Quickly straightening himself up Link looked at Zelda with an embarrassed grin “Morning Zelda, this morning has certainly been interesting” Link laughed nervously, he didn’t mean to ignore Zelda but the food looked so beautiful!

Zelda giggled at Link’s sheepishness “Excellent news, now come and sit down! I did not ask the chefs to prepare your favourites for nothing you know” Nodding happily Link sat down next to Zelda so they could continue to talk to each other.

They spoke of many things, how the research on guardians were going, diplomatic events and a horses. Link liked talking about horses, especially Epona. It was nice.

The peaceful chatter was however interrupted when a guard came bursting through the doors out of breath, hands on his knees he muttered something out that no one could hear. Zelda of course asked him to say it again, so the guard fixed his posture and took a deep breath. “My queen, the Zora prince has arrived for the meeting”. Abruptly standing up, Link gave a quick bow to Zelda as he ran away. Zelda laughed and looked at the guard “Thank you for telling us”.

\---

Sidon laughed with his accompanied guards as they made their way into the castle grounds.

They had to come here for a diplomatic meeting about trade routes and possibly other issues if they have the time. 

All around them were knights in training and guards, some taking their jobs seriously while most are just chatting and laughing together. It made Sidon smile, all of this was possible because of his dearest friend Link.

Oh how he admired Link, he is an extremely talented person in many ways. Fighting? Unbeatable! Swimming? Can challenge a zora no problem! Courageousness? He fought to save all of Hyrule! Sidon could go on and on about Link. His dearest best friend, although Sidon wishes their relationship could be more.

However he was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard a very familiar voice, looking up he saw the young hylian running towards him with a massive grin on his face. Grinning back Sidon opened his arms where Link promptly jumped into, Sidon hugged the small hylian who also hugged him back. “How excellent is it to see you once more Link! It has been far too long I must say” Sidon could feel Link nodding in his arms. Letting Link go they continued walking with the hylian in tow.

Their chatter became more lively now especially since Link felt a little mischievous and asked Bass about his comment on his name. Bass’ reaction made everyone howl in laughter and his face was as red as Sidon’s scales.

“Master Link please shut up!” Bass asked flustered and a smirk came onto Link’s face “Don’t you mean Master Vah Link?” And of course Link’s comment made everyone laugh once more. They laughed and laughed until they reached the main doors of the castle where queen Zelda stood with guards.

The zoras bowed to her in respect and Link walked next to her still giggling, smiling at the guests Zelda told them to rise. “Oh Prince Sidon, I knew you since you were but a mere hatchling! There is no need to bow, now let us go inside”.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for the long wait ;-;
> 
> you see, there is a little series called She-ra which had a new season which made me cry like a little bitch for like a few hundred years. Which made me take forever to like write, and i felt bad to i made a short chapter so yall can at least have a little something? heh.... im still depressed over it ;-;

They were sitting in the meeting hall discussing trading routes and other boring things, they’ve been there for a few hours now and Link was losing it.

As much Link respected Zelda and everyone in her court who also went through this boring process, Link has half a mind to scream at the top of his lungs about how bored he is however years of royal training from since he was a young child prevented him from doing so.

He was about to sult until he remembered something, sneakily checking the sheikah slate for the time he grinned, it was about time the knights in training started their morning routines which meant Link had an excuse to no longer stay!

Tapping Zelda on the shoulder he whispered into her ear that he had to go see the young knights, and to Link's surprise and disappointment she disapproved saying that they could handle another day without him and that he should at least have a day of recovery. So Zelda continued to talk to the others and Link’s urge to yell became stronger, he was not built for meetings. He was hardly ever brought into them before the calamity and why should he!? He was the appointed knight of princess Zelda, not some boring council guy. However since Zelda took the throne she thought it would be a good idea for him to attend them more regularly since he had good connections with all the other races.

Link was considering every possible excuse to leave this cursed meeting, even using his new found traits as an excuse! ‘I apologise my queen however I’m an omega now and I suddenly want to be bred to the moon and back bye!’ The thought actually brought a small giggle to him. 

“Link if I may ask, what were you just giggling over now?” Crap, they heard him. A blush forming fast Link looked away from the staring eyes, what could he say now?

“Queen Zelda, if I may speak so boldly I think Link would rather check on his knights in training for he seems rather anxious over them?” Sidon you beautiful being! Link’s eyes met Sidon’s in a brief moment and he could practically hear him say ‘you owe me one’. 

Sighing Zelda looked at Link with a soft and fond smile, “I guess you can’t help it, it’s only natural to worry. You may leave” Link looked at Zelda for a moment before giving her the brightest smile and hugging her which earned a surprised gasp from the queen. “Thank you my queen!” And then Link ran off to go see the guards in training.

As Link ran he thought on how he could thank Sidon later on, he really hated meetings so to be excused from one early was a big deal for him. Maybe he should make him some food, something fishy of course but maybe he should make him some crepes too? 

Link reached the outside and took a deep breath, he adores the fresh air of Hyrule. Deciding to walk for the rest of the way Link took some time to really take a look at the castle and how much it had changed. It’s truly amazing how they could repair everything in the amount of time they managed it, to clear all of the monsters he missed and to get rid of all those stationed guardians. 

‘I guess it was a good thing I killed all the Lynels that resided here then’ Link chuckled to himself. 

Link must’ve been thinking for quite a while since he could see all the knights training now and they looked to be slacking a little, that was not good. Sneaking up the large group he watched and listened, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Link grinned, he felt mischievous.

And the wait was well worth it as the perfect opening came up, a guard was complaining to his partner on how easy the exercises they were doing was ‘too easy’. Quickly but quietly Link snuck behind him, prepared to strike.

“Like come on! I’m alpha, I should get better challenges than this!”

“Yes, yes I do agree. An alpha shouldn't be doing rookie leveled training fit for pups when they were taught better”

Never in his life had Link heard an alpha scream so loud.

“M-m ma mas master Link!” The alpha stuttered as he turned towards the younger male who was smirking back at him “Good morning Nathaniel, Arthur. Why are you guys trai-” Link was cut off by a horde of knights tackling him in a massive group hug.

“We all missed you Master Link!”

As Link was crushed underneath everyone he couldn’t help but feel extremely happy. Link missed them all too, although that would seeon stop because he couldn’t breathe under the weight. “M-missed you guys too but ugh, you guys are crushing me”. They all jumped off him in an instant since they were afraid they might kill him.

“It’s good to be back guys, now can someone explain why are you lot are training lower tier techniques?”

“The queen told us to take it easy for a while” Arthur responded, Link nodding in understanding. “Fair enough, can’t quite disobey the queen now can we? Now let’s go straight back to where were we!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for all the cuts there is in this chapter, i tried to avoid them. not that theyre bad its just theres loads in this chapter looool

Since the knights got their master back they were put back into the full swing of things, and of course they’ve grown a little lacks. Although that didn’t stop Link from giving them hell.

The guards were now focusing on one on one combat against Link, and none were faring well. Du was the last one to go and he knew he was going to lose, all of the top knights failed as well.

“Come on Du! You can do it!” The small crowd of knights yelled at the beta, he was barely managing to hold back Link’s attacks, let alone attack back. The young omega’s attacks came hard and fast whereas Du kept backing away and cowering under his shield.

“Master Link! I give! I give! Please I ca- AAH!” Before Du could finish his sentence Link ducked, tripped him over by kicking Du’s ankle and sighed, they were making such great progress before his heat came and ruined everything.

“In a real battle you wouldn’t be able to yell out ‘I give’ and suddenly be spared by a monster, that goes for all of you. Sigh, and I was about ready to give you guys y- nevermind, forget what I said. I guess you guys can have a break now though” All of the guards sighed in relief, they have been at it for hours and none could land a single hit on their master, he wasn’t even using his shield!

“Master Link is amazing isn’t he?” Du smiled to Arthur as they took out their lunch. Arthur nodded to the beta’s statement. “What was he about to say though?” Arthur mused for a second but discarded the thought. “I think we did well today, although Master Link was kinda rough with us today” Du spoke nervously with Arthur who nodded in agreement. “Perhaps he was angry at us for failing?”

“Nooope!” 

A new voice added in, it was Gwyn.

“Ah!, G-Gwyn how do you keep doing that? Appearing practically out of nowhere!” Du cried out to his sister, she laughed.

“Du, she was here for at least two minuets, you just hadn’t noticed. Anyways Gwyn, why do you disagree? Has he told you?” Arthur asked with a blank look on his face, his mouth twitching from wanting to laugh at his easily frightened friend however he’s suffered enough for today.

“Kinda, he told me that he was frustrated but I don’t know why!”

Du huffed at Gwyn “I don’t believe you!” 

“What! Why? Gwyn pouted at her twin brother. Arthur groaned at the two, knowing how this was going to end up in an argument.

“Hey! Look, Master Link is over there speaking to the Queen and Prince of zora, how about we just ask him?” Arthur spoke, the two siblings looked at each other and then at the Alpha. 

“Fine!”  
\---

As Link called out for a break he saw a flash of red he could recognize anywhere, turning around he saw Sidon walking over with the Queen in tow, she’s probably giving him a tour. 

“I see that you’ve worn out our knights Link, have you no mercy of them?” Zelda laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. Laughing sheepishly Link rubbed the back of his neck, Zelda was right. Perhaps he should apologise later?

“Maybe, I’ll say sorry later. I was just kinda- ahm uh nevermind”

The sudden shyness in Link’s words surprised both the Queen and Prince, although Zelda’s shock soon turned into a sly grin. Her grin was disturbing Sidon a bit actually.

“You were kinda what now? No need to be shy Link! It’s just us, me your amazing queen and your cruuuu” Link placed his hands on Zelda’s mouth to shut her up, didn’t want her to finish what she was about to say.

“Ok I’ll spill!”

“Good!” She smirked, Link knew he lost.

Their interactions confused Sidon but it made him smile, it reminded him of him and his sister when she was still alive. The large zora noticed a rising blush on the small hylian’s face before he looked away and mumbled.

“Apologies Link, I don’t think we quite caught that? Perhaps a little louder, no need to feel shame just as Zelda said!” Sidon encouraged with Zelda nodding frantically. Link’s face reddened more, it was almost the same colour as Sidon’s scales!

A little louder know Link repeated what he had said, however, it was still too quiet.

“Come on Link! You have to say it louder!”

“Agreed, you can do it! I believe in you!”

Link took a deep breath…

“Hey Master Link ar-”

“I’mjustfrustratedbecausefromwhenIwasinheat!”

Sidon’s eyes grew as large as oysters, same as the trio behind Link.

“You’re omega?!”


	7. Chapter 7

OMG howdy yall!

I have a sliiiight problem, I can’t write.

So a little background, I have a small room fuuuullll or random crap, so I have VERY little space. That’s fine, I worked with it before. But then the fire nation attacked and I had to move all of my clothing to my room, thus i have no room like at all, I can go on my pc like at all and I’m going through osu withdrawals is swear but that’s not what I’m here to talk bout. So my dad has agreed to let me have a bigger room, buuut I have no idea when that’s going to happen...

So what I’m trying to say is, I’m on a hiatus! I don’t know when I can write again, and it could take months since my dad loves to procrastinate (that’s where I get it from lol).

BUT DO NOT FRET MY DUDES! I am not quitting this fic, nuh uh!

If yall have questions then just holler, I have my phone so I can reply to questions and stuff easy. 

Well, see yall! ❤️


End file.
